Move Your Body
by Elektrisk
Summary: After Sean Cavanaugh takes an early retirement, Jane Rizzoli soon finds herself transferring in and taking on the role of Detective Lieutenant. Being the youngest female to be promoted so quickly piqued the interest of many, and that included the painfully straight-forward Chief Medical Examiner, Maura Isles. AU and slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTER RANKS:**

**Jane Rizzoli**: Detective Lieutenant

**Vince Korsak**: Sergeant Detective

**Barry Frost**: Detective

**Riley Cooper**: Detective

**Frankie Rizzoli**: Officer

**Maura Isles**: Chief Medical Examiner

**Susie Chang**: Senior Criminalist

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"As of today, I, Jane Rizzoli, will be taking the place of Sean Cavanaugh as your Detective Lieutenant. I've heard many great things about this division and will be getting to know each and every one of you inside and out as time progresses, whether you like it or not." This elicited nervous chuckles from a few officers, "We're all here for the same thing, and that's to bring justice to those who have fallen victim to violence… "

Maura stood with the crowd in a trance, watching the raven-haired woman speak to everyone in the department with a very serious look on her face. Her tall and lean figure stood straight, hands folded behind her, chest out, shoulders square, and her sharp eyes made contact with every occupant of the room. Not a single person dared to let their vulnerability show as the woman observed each one of them as she spoke, her confidence and power overwhelmed their senses, sending them into an anxious state.

"…If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to come visit me in my office. I have a feeling that after a month of being here, I'll end up even balder than Cavanaugh." Her pursed lips stretched into a smile, showing rows of pearly whites. The room hummed softly with laughter. Seeing the stone cold face change into a gorgeous smile seemed to ease the tension in the air.

"I'm glad that my replacement has a good sense of humour." Cavanaugh grinned at the crowd then patted Jane on the back, " They're great workers, trust me." He clapped his hands together, "I expect you guys to treat Detective Lieutenant Rizzoli with the utmost respect, just like how you treated me. She's favoured by many of our higher ranked officers for her stellar work. She's here at such a young age for a reason, people. You better get that through your heads now before you do something stupid. Now get back to work!"

After the brief applause, everyone scurried out the door to continue their duties. Jane lightly nudged Cavanaugh's arm. "You're retired, that's my job now. And stop scaring them."

"That's the last command I'll ever be giving them. You'll do an amazing job, Rizzoli." His gaze moved around the room until they settled on an individual who was busy talking to one of the detectives. He decided to call them both over. "Detective Frost! Doctor Isles!"

Jane raised a brow at the two faces that whipped in their direction upon hearing their names. She watched a fairly muscled African-American man in a suit and what looked like a fashion model, walk towards them.

"This is Barry Frost, one of our finest detectives." Cavanaugh indicated the male to her. "Detective Frost, meet Jane Rizzoli."

"Nice to officially meet you, ma'am." Frost shook her hand clumsily before letting go and scratched the back of his head.

"Likewise, Detective." She tried to ease his nervousness with a small smile. It seemed to do the trick when he visibly relaxed his shoulders.

Cavanaugh couldn't help but try and suppress the grin on his face seeing the newly appointed Lieutenant stare in veiled puzzlement at the blonde, trying to put the pieces together."And this is the Chief Medical Examiner, Doctor Maura Isles."

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant." Dr. Isles smiled from ear to ear as she reached out to shake her hand. An electrical current pricked up her arm and down her spine at the contact. _Oh._

"Same to you Dr. Isles." They locked eyes for a little longer than they should have. Realizing this, Jane stepped back and raised her brows. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it shut and just continued to stare in wonder for a short moment. The woman was clad in a forest green dress with matching heels and jewelry adorning her ears and neck. There was no way she liked to dissect dead bodies for a living, Jane thought.

Cavanaugh threw a knowing look at Barry, who returned it with a mischievious glint in his eyes and said, "Don't let her looks fool you, Lieutenant. She's one hell of a Coroner."

Jane cleared her throat, "I don't doubt that." She threw on her stony expression again and decided to put the conversation to a close. "I should finish settling my things in the office."

"Best of luck." He gave the two women a hug and put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Which reminds me. Frost, I've got a few things in the lobby that I need to take to my car. You mind?"

"Of course, sir."

The two men disappeared through the doors.

"Would you like some assistance, Lieutenant?" Offered Maura. "I'm still waiting on some lab results so I've got some time on my hands right now."

"That would be wonderful." Jane motioned for her to follow her. They maneuvered their way through the different corridors until they reached the very last door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and let the blonde walk through first, taking note of her endless road of legs and firm ass in the process. "Just hand me the files one at a time as I organize them into the cabinet." She pointed at the box on the floor, next to the bookshelf.

"With pleasure." She bent forward to retrieve them, her cleavage coming into plain view as her silky blonde hair fell in waves in front of her. Maura was more than aware of her actions and wanted to see just how affected the other woman was. There was no mistaking the initial attraction they shared upon first contact. Trying to seduce strangers to bed was nothing new to her. In fact, she was great at it.

Especially when they were _this _delicious.

When she handed the first file package to the brunette, she felt her body tingle at the dark stare that was sent her way. The Lieutenant sifted through the cabinet in silence, figuring out where to put the contents. The muscles of her shoulder strained against her dark dress shirt, accentuating every contour of her sculpted arms. Her fingers moved swiftly as they flipped through the folders and the spot between her legs clenched as she imagined all the things those strong hands were capable of doing.

"Next." Jane ordered and Maura shivered.

For the next fifteen minutes they repeated the process until all the documents were in their respective spots.

Silence ensued as the Lieutenant stood with her arms crossed while sitting on her desk. Her analyzing stare was cold and unsettling. But in a way, it _aroused _Maura. Finally she spoke, her raspy voice sweltering. "You're quite bold, Dr. Isles."

"How do you mean?" She asked innocently, through her lashes.

"You _know _what I mean." Jane responded gruffly.

Her words lingered in the air as they stared each other down. Maura made no attempt to mask her wandering eyes that travelled from the Lieutenant's polished boots, to the slacks that hugged her undoubtedly powerful legs, the slim waist that had the glowing badge clipped to her belt, to the dress shirt that barely covered her rippling muscles, to her slender neck and collarbone that was exposed due to having the top buttons undone.

Finally, she focused on the perfectly chiseled features of the woman before settling on her hypnotizing eyes, which had remained on her face the entire time. Maura raised a brow suggestively and smiled slowly, "My lab results should be in now. I'll see you around, Lieutenant."

With a sway of her hips she was gone.

_Fuck. _Jane ran a hand through her long curls trying to shake the arousal the blonde vixen had managed to stir. She had read the woman like a children's book. So damn _easily_.

Maybe it was because the medical examiner made it as clear as day that she was sexually interested in her and was not afraid to show it. Sirens went off in Jane's head at how wrong it was on so many levels to be involved with one of her co-workers. It wasn't professional and would already taint her reputation with the department. Images of the doctor's subtle flirtation flashed in her mind again and she clenched her fists. Just thinking about it was dangerous.

Then again… Maura Isles proved to be just that.


	2. Put Two and Two Together

**CHAPTER TWO**

After spending ten straight hours in the morgue, the cool evening breeze and open surroundings gave Maura a sense of freedom. Every Monday to Friday, she would be working _at least _11 hour shifts and she was glad that Dr. Pike relieved her of her duties on the weekends. She smiled inwardly as she walked down the stairs. The man acted like he hated her guts when in reality, he was completely smitten by her. She did not realize before it was too late when she crashed into somebody as she reached the bottom step. Hands clasped onto her shoulders to stop her from falling backwards.

"Whoa, sorry."

Maura looked up at a pair of seemingly familiar brown eyes. She dusted her dress off and smiled at the uniformed officer. He had a boyish face that adorned an embarrassed smile, his jet black hair was styled neatly atop his head and the doctor had a strange feeling that she had met him somewhere before. Although, she was quite sure that was not the case. "That was my fault officer." She stepped away from his hands and hugged her jacket closer to her body in an attempt to warm herself up.

"So where's the great Dr. Isles headed on this fine Friday evening?" He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her with an aloof stare. She could tell that he had no ill intent and was just starting up a conversation. She couldn't relinquish the nagging feeling she had tugging at her mind. There was something about him and his mannerism that had her scrutinizing him from head to toe. Again, with no such luck, she was not able to pinpoint _where _she could have met this man. Maybe she had seen him around the station but never paid close attention to him before. _No, that's not it…_

"I'm just heading home to relax. But please, call me Maura. And you are Constable…?" Her gaze lowered to his nameplate but it was hidden from view by his BPD jacket. His body was that of a typical enforcer of the law. Well built, and a little meaty in some places but other than that, more than fit for duty.

"Francesco. But I prefer Frankie." Relief flashed across his features briefly before he sent her a grin, which she found quite attractive. "Anyways, if you want to… I mean, don't take this the wrong way…" He shifted from one foot to another, "I'm heading to the Dirty Robber for a couple of beers. You don't have to drink but-"

"I would actually like that." Maura giggled at his timid behaviour. She usually did not involve herself with any of the officers since most of the males gave her inappropriate comments or stares but upon observing Frankie, she came to the conclusion that his gestures were friendly. There was something about him that had her utterly fascinated and it pulled her in. She was eager to find out why she felt like she knew the man.

"Shall we?" He held his arm out to her and she gingerly took it.

They started their little walk to the Dirty Robber. When they were a couple of feet away from the entrance Maura finally stated, "You know… I feel like we've met before."

He chuckled, "_Trust me. _I get that a lot. But take my word, this is our first official meeting." He held the door open for her and they entered the bar filled with officers. It buzzed quietly with conversation and laughter from its tipsy patrons. Detective Frost and Detective Cooper waved at them and Maura returned the gesture. She guided the officer to the booth the detectives were occupying and slid into the vacant seats. Frankie sat beside Frost and Maura took the seat beside the newest addition to Sergeant Korsak's team, Riley.

"Now this is a shocker. Dr. Isles at the Dirty Robber. You're never here!" Frost threw a big smile at her.

"Yes, well. I just met Officer… Frankie here, and he suggested I come along."

The two men shared a look and Riley tried her best to hide her grin, "Officer _Frankie? _Do you not have a last name?" She teased.

Frankie widened his eyes at the female detective and lightly kicked her from under the table, causing her to grit her teeth. "_That _is not important, Riley."

Maura knew something was amiss, "As much as I'd hate to say this but I feel like you three are hiding something from me. I know it's social protocol to withhold information for the sake of-"

"I'll stop you right there." Frost guiltily scratched the back of his head, which he did out of habit when in awkward situations. "Frankie, I should warn you that Maura is intelligent and pretty blunt about things. I don't think you'll be able to hide it from her for much longer…" The detective looked past Maura as the room slowly fell silent.

"Yeah, you're right." Frankie sighed in defeat when he followed Frost's gaze.

"Damn, what luck." Riley sent Frankie a sympathetic smile when she too turned her head around.

Confused, Maura also turned her head in the direction of what seemed to catch the attention of everyone in the establishment. Every pair of eyes were fixated on Detective Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, who was currently walking towards them with a swagger in her step. She stopped at their table then turned to the bartender. "Everyone seems to be on edge in my presence, barkeep. How about shots all around? On me."

The bartender nodded and instructed the waitresses to distribute the shots to every table.

The hushed silence dissipated and the officers cheered and continued their conversations.

Jane smiled back at the tipsy individuals who held their beers up to her in gratitude before settling her gaze at the table in front of her. She took a seat beside Frankie and in front of Maura, who was in shock, finally putting two and two together. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet." Jane held her hand out to Riley across the table, "Jane Rizzoli."

"Riley Cooper. I work with Frost and Korsak." She shook her hand.

"Ah, Detective Cooper. I heard about your drug bust before coming to homicide. Exceptional work."

Riley blushed and withdrew her hand, "Thanks. Well, you know…"

As the Lieutenant conversed with everyone at the table, Maura looked back and forth from Jane and Frankie. They had the same dark hair, jaw line, straight nose and hypnotizing brown eyes. The way they tilted their head slightly to the side was exactly the same. The pieces of the puzzle finally fit together and Maura felt a little embarrassed that she did not catch on fast enough. They were obviously siblings. Attractive ones at that. Their parents did a fantastic job at creating such marvelous specimens, she thought.

"Maura." Riley kneed the side of the blonde's leg lightly.

She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that everyone at the table was staring at her. She was more conscious of the Lieutenants cool gaze if anything. "Hm?"

They all chuckled. Jane added, "Would you like a shot, Doctor?" She held a clear shot glass in front of her. It looked like the rest of them had already taken theirs.

The blonde bit her lip, unsure. Everyone looked at her expectantly and she gave in. "All right." She took the glass and downed the vodka. It burned her throat all the way to her stomach and she screwed her eyes shut, not accustomed to it. The detectives clapped and hooted.

"Damn Maura, I was sure you'd decline. Don't you lean more towards the fancy wine?" asked Frost.

"Today's a little out of the ordinary. So I thought, why the hell not? Right Officer _Rizzoli?" _She smiled at him and he cast his eyes down guiltily. Frost sent him an _I told you so _look.

Jane watched the two. The blonde looked like she caught him in the act and her brother looked bloody guilty for it. "What'd he do?"

"He didn't do anything, Lieutenant." Maura giggled, feeling a little warm from the shot. She had not eaten since lunchtime and it was starting to creep up on her.

"It's kind of hard to make a name for myself now that my big sister transferred into my department as the Detective Lieutenant, don't you think?" He shook his head and frowned. "When I met Maura I kept it from her that we're related. But just like Frost said, she's smart and she caught it."

"Oh Frankie." Jane ruffled his hair and he shook her off childishly. The cold exterior that she had most of the time melted by a fraction when she dealt with her sibling, and Maura found it adorable. "I'm not trying to outshine you kiddo. Just remember that okay? Ma is proud of _both _of us. Equally."

"Keep saying that, I have to live in your freaking shadow." He added bitterly.

The detectives remained silent. Maura on the other hand placed both hands on the younger Rizzoli's, "I can understand why you tried to hide your association to the Lieutenant, but I can already tell that you are an amazing officer. You don't have to feel like you have to do that. After all, it's already an accomplishment being an enforcer of the law. How and when you move up the ranks will happen at it's own pace, okay?"

Jane watched in admiration when Frankie's frown disappeared. "Okay." He elbowed his sister, "Sorry for being a jerk, Janie. Just give me time to get used to it."

"Take all the time you need." Jane gave Frankie a one-armed hug and stood up. "Doctor Isles, you have a moment?"

"Of course." She stood up also. "Please excuse us."

They all nodded.

"Barkeep, a round of shots for my table please." Jane said to the bartender again before leading Maura to women's restroom. She looked under each stall to make sure it was clear before turning to the blonde who was leaning against the counter, biting her lip. "Maura Isles." The name rolled off her tongue easily. "Already, you've managed to catch my attention." She towered over the other woman, searching the foggy hazel depths. "What's your game, hm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gulped at their close proximity. Maura felt dizzy from the other woman's intoxicating perfume and musky scent. She gripped the counter for leverage.

Jane gave the doctor one of the most intimidating stares that had people crumble in a matter of seconds. "Do you actually care for my brother or is this some kind of ploy?"

Maura stood her ground and glared up at Jane. "From what I've gathered, Francesco Rizzoli is a sweet and honest man. I don't know what you're trying to get at but-"

"That's all I needed to know." Jane kept her eyes on the blonde's lips. "Hurt him in any way and you'll be answering to me."

"You're the one who's got it all wrong, Lieutenant." Maura played with the brunette's collar and Jane froze. "He's not the Rizzoli I'm interested in." She whispered breathily. An over-protective sister was worried, Maura observed.

The Lieutenant felt the blonde's sweet breath fan her lips and she gulped. "This conversation is over." She turned her heel and was out the door.

Maura stayed in the restroom for a few more minutes in a daze. Everything about the brunette made her feel… _Alive. _The woman had so many barriers that needed to be broken and Maura was confident that she could break through them.

She wanted to know the real Jane Rizzoli.

Maura pushed through the doors of the restroom.

_She can't deny me forever._

* * *

_**This chapter may have been a little… Boring. But I plan on taking my time with this story. I've got a reasonable schedule at school so you can expect decent updates from me.**_

_**To clear things up, Maura and Frankie are the only ones who don't know each other. The detectives knew them though. You catch what I'm saying?**_


	3. Sleep

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was reaching 10 pm on Saturday when Jane finally finished off all of her report writing on the all the cases her detectives had closed off. It had been two month since she had been appointed to this division and so far she didn't have any _severe _problems. She had caught a few officers babbling on about how a _bitch _was in command and managed to shut them up completely by smoothly joining in on the conversation.

...That, and she threatened to end their careers if she ever heard such things come out of their mouths again. Jane rolled her eyes at the memory. _Men._

That was exactly why she had the company of many beautiful women. But never the same one twice. Jane stacked the documents neatly into a pile at the edge of her desk, pulled the bottom of her dress shirt from her waist and popped the buttons out of their holes. She opened up the bottom drawer and produced a bottle of well-aged rum. After filling a glass with ice from the mini fridge by her desk, she poured the liquid and swirled it around. It burned on its way down her throat when she tipped the contents into her mouth. It had been a while since she drank hard alcohol. The leather cushion of her chair squeaked under the pressure of her back as she leaned as far back as possible. "Forget this."

She got to her feet, bottle and glass in hand and settled onto the couch that was nestled in the corner of the room. She kicked off her polished dress shoes, not caring if they got scuffed as they rolled to a stop in different directions on the tiled floor. It was silent in the room; the only noises she heard were the faint buzz of the ceiling lights and gentle hum of the air condition. In a way it calmed her. For the majority of the day her office phone or cell phone would go off, officers would walk in and out of her office and she also had to supervise some incompetent officers after a screw up at one point.

The silence that hung in the air sung to her like a lullaby - easing her mind. She filled the glass again and took two big gulps before setting the it down onto the glass coffee table. A laugh escaped her lips at how sad she must have looked. Jane Rizzoli was getting drunk alone in her office on a weekend. She would most likely be spending the night on the couch since she was too tipsy to get into a vehicle. Calling a taxi was out of the question completely. A woman of her field would never expose themselves to the public when under the influence. It was bad publicity waiting to happen.

Jane's train of thought immediately went into the direction of Maura Isles. They had had conversations many times, mostly in a crowded setting. But when they were alone in a room, the blonde always pulled her usual routine. There was no mistaking the electricity between them and the blonde did everything in her power to show Jane just how much she wanted her. After every subtle caress, every play on words, every fiery lock of eyes, Jane was beginning to find it difficult to keep her desire at bay.

The world swayed a little and Jane threw her legs onto the armrest with her back flat against the soft cushions. She didn't even realize that she had dozed off until she heard her office door close shut and locks bolt in place. Her instincts kicked in and she was on her feet in an instant. "Shit." She stumbled and grabbed the armrest. When her vision stopped spinning she focused on the waves of blonde hair a few feet away. Jane relaxed when she knew that the intruder was not a threat. _Speak of the devil. _"Can I help you with anything Dr. Isles?"

Maura sat on the edge of the couch and folded her hands neatly onto her lap. Her hazel eyes locked with Jane's and said suggestively, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Jane said nothing and sat down beside her. After a few more seconds she spoke, "I know what you're thinking. I _have _spent the night in my office before."

"Alone… and drunk?"

Jane could see that the woman was genuinely curious. She nodded. "Sad, isn't it?"

"Not at all. I admit to doing it when I'm too tired to fall asleep."

"Then I'm glad I'm not the only one." She raised a brow. "It's Saturday night… Dr. Pike is usually in."

"I came in about half an hour ago to go over some things with him." Maura leaned in closer, the low dip of her dress exposing her delicious cleavage. Jane felt her heart race. "I saw your car in the lot."

"I'm assuming you want something from me if you're still here."

"You can say that." Maura removed her heels. She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and reached forward. "That looks uncomfortable, let me help you with that."

Jane made no move to protest when the doctor slid the dress shirt off her shoulders and into a heap beside the rum. She was now left in her white wife beater. Maura traced her fingers lightly on Jane's collarbone then to her shoulder. The brunette bit her lip as she felt the familiar tingle in her stomach travel south. "That's highly inappropriate and unprofessional of you Dr. Isles." She knew her voice betrayed her words.

"_I don't care."_ Maura whispered before leaning in completely.

Before their lips could come into contact, Jane woke up with a start and found herself staring at the ceiling. Her chest heaved up and down as she took in deep breaths. She turned her head to confirm that she was indeed alone in the room and only dreaming. _Fucking hell. What has that woman done to me? _At the back of her mind, Jane knew that her fantasy was everything she did and didn't want. And it all came in one package in the form of a cunningly beautiful woman.

The wall clock read 3am and she figured that she was okay to get herself home. A day sleeping in bed sounded wonderful.

* * *

_**Here's a quick update. I didn't even bother to look over my grammar. Poor Jane.**_


	4. Rizzoli Time

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jane stuffed her face with the steak and mashed potatoes that her mother had prepared for their Sunday dinner. Frankie on the other hand, was seated on the couch watching the game and yelling at the television. It was one of the days that Jane loved yet hated so much – the Rizzoli Sunday dinners. Their mother always made incessant amounts of noise while working around the kitchen, her brothers were usually making a commotion either directed at the plasma or at one another. This time however, Tommy was away on one of his fishing trips that he frequently took in between construction jobs.

"For goodness sake Frankie. Your food is getting cold." Angela chided from the counter. "Come eat."

"After the game, Ma. _Somebody _won't let me eat on the coffee table." He called out, eyes glued to the screen.

Jane stopped her fork midway to its destination, "That _somebody _doesn't want her younger brother to make a mess of her furniture." She scooped some mashed potatoes and stuffed it into her mouth. "You can see the game just fine from the kitchen. It's a 60 inch plasma for Christ's sake."

"It's not the same. Tell that _somebody_ she's got a stick stuck far up her-"

"Francesco Rizzoli!" Exclaimed Angela. Frankie whipped his head around on instinct at their mothers demanding tone. His eyes widened seeing the ladle gripped firmly in her hand, pointed threateningly in his direction. He had no doubt that she would use that on him very soon if he didn't behave. "Shut your trap and eat. I swear you've got your fathers mouth." She threw her hands up in defeat and continued to stir the spaghetti sauce that was boiling on the stove.

"All right, all right. Sheesh! What's a guy gotta do to enjoy a decent game?" He tossed the controller onto the couch and stood up.

Jane chuckled. Frankie pulled the chair out from beside her, the legs scraping audibly against the tile. He was glaring at her as he sat down. She stated nonchalantly, "My place, my rules."

"Ma, why do we always have to eat at Jane's?"

"Because your place is…" She contemplated on the right word to say, "Far."

It was silent for a moment or two. Finally, Frankie piped up in annoyance. "Just say it Ma. Jane's fancy shmancy penthouse is better than my dingy apartment."

"No honey, you're place is nice!" Angela set the heat to low and reached over the table to squish his cheeks. "Your apartment just looks like a tornado passed through it every time I visit. Maybe if you let your mother come over and clean…"

"Forget I even said anything." He let his mother abuse his poor cheeks with a pout before digging into his food. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very." Jane gave him a small smile. He would always be her cute little brother no matter how old they were. "So how are you doing with all the night shifts?"

"They're okay. My Sergeant has me doing patrols most of the time, not a big deal. I get the occasional dispatch for a disturbance in the ghetto district, since that's where my team is posted around." He gave her a sideways glance, "The next major crime scene that you have to isolate can you…" His voice trailed off and he took a bite of his food, waiting for his sister to get his message.

"Put you with the other officers who help secure the scene?" Jane cleaned off her own plate and pushed it away from her. Angela mechanically made a beeline for it and rinsed it off so that it was ready to be put in the dishwasher. She shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Frankie tried to suppress a smile, "Awesome."

"I'll borrow you from your Sergeant from time to time. Do a good job and I may just have you tail Frost or Cooper for a while."

Upon hearing the next bit, the smile escaped his lips. "Does that mean I get to see Dr. Isles more?"

Just the mention of the blonde's name had Jane frowning with a slight clench in her jaw. She did not want to think about the woman who haunted her dreams religiously. "Yes. The detectives interact with the M.E frequently for reports." Flashes of her long legs, toned calves, firm ass, shapely breasts and sultry eyes seared into her brain. "You going to try and court her?"

Jane thought back to the times where she saw the doctor in the company of lawyers and surgeons who had their heads so far up their asses. Some of the lawyers frequented the precinct to assist with interrogations and legal matters, so she knew first hand just how cocky they were. It was clear that she attracted the attention of many suitors from many high-class professions. They had the looks, the money and the ego to go with it. How the woman put up with their egotistical behaviour was beyond her.

Then again, Jane knew she wasn't far off from them.

The only thing that drew the line between her and those men was that she was a woman. She was _allowed _to be a little cocky because it mixed well with her power and authority. They were all too aware of her skills and efficiency that no one dared to utter a word of defiance against her. Or at least not in front of her.

He shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"You know, if you married a doctor I wouldn't need to go to the clinic for my annual checkup." Angela added as she put away various spices and sauces.

"Ma!" They yelled in unison. Their mother had the tendency to eavesdrop and meddle in on their business and quite frankly, they never got used to it.

"What?" She looked at her children with wide eyes, "It's true. It would save me the time and money. Wouldn't that be wonderful, Jane? Having a doctor in the Rizzoli family? Imagine my grandbabies."

"Jesus Christ." She rolled her eyes, got up and gave Angela a kiss on the cheek. "As much as I'd like to hear you jibber jabber, I've got a meeting to hold tomorrow. So I'm going to shower and go to sleep." She then gave one to her brother. "You have your pay duty at that charity event downtown. Don't forget and good night to you both."

"I know, good night Janie."

"Why do you have to be so mean to your own mother?" Angela called out to her daughter's retreating figure. When she didn't get a response she added, "Good night sweetie!"

"You do know that the doctor we're talking about deals with dead people. Do you want her to open you up in her morgue and see what's wrong with you? I'm sure she'll find lots of things." Frankie stated in mock seriousness.

"What did I do to deserve kids with such a nasty sense of humour?"

Their voices slowly faded as she climbed up the stairs. Once again Jane rolled her eyes at the direction she knew their conversation was headed towards. Why did she have such a crazy family? Her thoughts clashed with her feelings and she couldn't help the full smile that stretched her lips. Only her family members had the power to bring forth a genuine smile. The façade she wore to work would always take its toll on her and when in the presence of her family, Jane felt like it was the only place where she could drop the mask and completely relax.

By the time Jane hopped out of the shower, both her mother and brother were gone. Silence accompanied her as she towel dried her hair and changed into her pajamas. After brushing her teeth, she spent a good portion of her time lying in bed with a novel she had been meaning to catch up on. Surprisingly, her mother had handed her a book titled _The Surgeon _one day while the Rizzoli clan spent a weekend at the family cottage during the summer. Since then she had been trying to sneak in a few reading sessions when time permitted.

After an hour she placed the bookmark between the pages and set it on the bedside table. With a clap of her hands, the lights were off and she was out within seconds.

* * *

_**Okay so here's some Rizzoli time. There was a whole lot of talking here, hoooly. I thought I'd lighten up the atmosphere and get them into character for a bit.**_

_**The next chapter will have some Rizzles goodness.**_

_**And once again, due to my innate laziness, I did not look over my grammar.  
**_


	5. Severe Punishment

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The sea of officers dressed in either suits or dresses hummed with conversation. Jane stood idly by the bar sipping a glass of champagne. She lost track after her third one and had a nice buzz going on. The Superintendent chalked up a conversation to inquire about her transfer, which lasted all of five minutes. When he left her in peace she continued to survey the premises like a hawk.

Tonight BPD held a ceremony for their fallen heroes at a classy hall, allowing the officers and civilian workers to dress up and socialize with alcoholic beverages in hand. Jane appreciated all the women in their glamorous dresses. A lot of the males would stare down every single pair of legs and cleavage within a 10 feet radius, and hell, Jane did the same. Except she was much more discreet.

* * *

It was nearing eleven pm and surprisingly, she did not cross paths with Dr. Isles. In fact, she had seen her at the beginning of the ceremony in the company of a lawyer, whom Jane recognized as Lars Holm. He was a bit shorter than the doctor, was muscular, and had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and a slight Swedish accent. Jane had gone over some legal issues with him a few times and actually had no problem with the man. He was calm, polite and didn't show any sign of contempt during conversation. She liked him.

At least until he showed up with the Chief Medical Examiner on his arm.

A wave of anger had passed through her the moment she caught sight of them. Visually, the pair looked like they came straight out of a fairy tail. With their bright hair, flawless looks and expensive clothing. Many eyes were fixated on them as they walked towards their table.

For a brief moment, the two women had locked eyes. Jane was first to turn away. She did not look for the woman intentionally for the remainder of the night.

Jane shook her head of the memory. She finished her champagne and ordered another after setting down her glass. The bartender raised his brows at her and complied. If she were to guess how many glasses she consumed, it would fall around five or six. Her cheeks were warm and her body felt calm and relaxed.

"Here you go, gorgeous." The bartender set down the fresh glass and collected the used one. "If you didn't have that kind of body, I wouldn't have taken you as an enforcer of the law."

Jane grinned at the elderly man. She knew the quip was harmless. "Well, you don't exactly tackle down criminals if you're too skinny or out of shape." She held out her hand. "Jane Rizzoli."

The bartender smiled and shook her hand, "Benedict Roland. Just call me Ben." He left her to attend to a few people before returning. "I saw you sitting with the big fish. It's either you're with one of those old men or are on the same level."

"Never in a million years. I was actually appointed as Detective Lieutenant not too long ago." She smiled and took a sip.

For the second time, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was speechless. Finally, he recovered and said, "That's mighty impressive for a woman of your age."

She shrugged. "Hard work pays off."

"I'm baffled."

"So I've been told."

Their conversation was put to an end when a body appeared beside Jane. An Asian woman in a silver dress stood metres away from her with a smile. It was the kind of smile that Jane knew too well. She was no fool when it came to a woman's obvious advances.

"Lieutenant Rizzoli."

"Hello." Jane sent an apologetic look to Ben and he waved her off with a smile. "Do you need anything from me?"

The Asian woman held her own glass of wine up. "Just hoping I'd have a nice chat with you now that I have the chance. I'm usually locked up downstairs running tests. Susie Chang, Senior Criminalist."

They initiated a lingering handshake. God, she didn't care anymore. She was tipsy as hell and a little flirting wouldn't hurt. She had no plan of intimacy for this woman. At all.

"It's nice to meet you." The vicinity was slowly emptying and Jane felt it was safe to mirror the beautiful woman's actions. Her dark eyes scanned Suzie appreciatively. "You look nice."

She blushed. "Thank you. I can say the same thing for you." Suzie bit her lip. "So how do you like it here so far? I bet you have a couple of sexist pigs in your wake."

Jane tipped her head back and laughed, "I love it. And I do have a few, but they keep quiet in my presence so it's okay."

"You're actually not as scary as they say. It's a relief. And to be honest, I wouldn't have approached you if I didn't drink any alcohol. Cheers."

They clinked glasses.

* * *

Maura and Lars emerged from a door beside the stage. They had spent a significant amount of time in a vacant conference room chatting. An unspoken agreement was made between them and a waiter. The young man brought in their drinks personally in exchange for generous tips.

After the main ceremony the pair slipped away from the crowd (at Maura's request) and sat comfortably in the room on plush leather seats. They chatted about many things, some things personal and others not so much. Maura knew that her grand entrance with Lars and disappearing act didn't go unnoticed by a certain brunette. By the time it was time to head home, the blonde expected the Lieutenant to be long gone but was surprised to find her in an obviously intimate conversation.

With Suzie Chang of all people.

Maura glared. Something tightened in her chest. Anger? Hate? She didn't know for sure. It was the first time she felt such powerful emotion.

"I knew it." Lars chuckled at the two brunettes. "She's definitely gay." He didn't get a response from the other blonde and continued, "My gaydar is going crazy. And here I thought she was as straight as an arrow for denying your advances. Look at that, she's got Suzie under a spell." He was obviously amused by the situation. "If I was a lesbian I'd be on her so fast. She'd definitely be my type. Powerful and dominating."

Lars Holm was a flaming homosexual and Maura was the only one within BPD to ever witness it. The way he carried himself and talked was far from the typical stereotype. Maura and the Swedish man had developed a close-knit relationship ever since their first meeting at a high-end LGBTQ venue that was for the most part, private and away from the public eye. She was the one who provided him gigs at BPD from time to time, helping with the technical aspects in cases as a lawyer.

"Glad you're enjoying this, Lars." Maura said dryly. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for accompanying me tonight. I think I saw Detective Frost lingering around somewhere."

Lars's piercing blue eyes lit up. "You're a doll. I'll stop by your office at the usual time on Monday. Good night, sweetie." He gave her arm a squeeze and winked. "Good luck. Having Barry Frost is just a dream. But you have a chance."

With that he was gone.

She stood near the finger-food table and scrutinized the body language between the two women. When she made such apparent advances, she never got the response she wanted. The Lieutenant was leaning back, elbows on the bar, talking to the Senior Criminalist with a heart-melting gaze and smile. It was one that she had never been on the receiving end of and Maura felt her brows furrow involuntarily. Her plan had obviously backfired and jealousy burned in her own throat instead.

Maura Isles wasn't one to turn green with jealousy. But this situation was delicate. She felt a strong magnetic pull when the Lieutenant was within arms reach, that it scared her. When she wasn't busy with autopsy reports and such, the brunette was on her mind.

Not wanting to stand around anymore she walked towards the bar with purposeful strides.

* * *

Jane paused in the middle of her sentence when she saw the locks of blonde hair about five feet away from where she was standing, ordering a drink. She recovered quickly and smiled at Suzie, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lieutenant."

From the corner of her eye, she could see that the doctor was alone and did not have the infuriating lawyer by her side. Jane continued on with their conversation, finding it difficult to concentrate on Suzie.

"Here you are." Ben handed his customer the fine wine. "Now, I know for sure that you aren't an officer."

"You're absolutely correct. I work alongside the BPD as Chief Medical Examiner."

For the second time that night, Benedict Roland was at a loss for words. He was in the presence of women who were not afraid to do what other females usually strayed from. Ben suddenly felt his respect for the Boston Police Department rise significantly. "I'm impressed. " Before he had the chance to introduce himself, the woman turned her heel and was on her way to Jane Rizzoli.

He watched in fascination as the brunette stood tall with the two women. He may be old but he was not stupid. _She has women flocking to her like bees to honey. _Ben smiled to himself as he wiped a few glasses dry. That Rizzoli undoubtedly had more game than anyone he's ever known. And that included himself.

"Dr. Isles, I thought you went home some time ago." Suzie asked in shock when the blonde appeared out of nowhere.

Jane went silent and bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to ogle at the blonde's attire.

"Yes, well, I was with Lars in a private room for a while."

Jane clenched her jaw with much force that her temples ached.

"Where is he now?" asked Suzie.

"He was feeling quite… _Tired."_ Maura accentuated the word and flicked her gaze onto Jane. Brown eyes were burning holes into her soul. A surge tingled in the pit of her stomach then between her legs. "I sent him home."

Suzie giggled. She was overly tipsy and wasn't aware of the thick (sexual) tension in the air between her superiors. "I wonder…"

"I wonder indeed." Jane added flatly.

There was silence.

Suddenly, Maura turned to her co-worker. "I love that dress on you Suzie, it's marvelous."

"Thank you Dr. Isles. You look stunning as usual."

"Merci." She purred.

The two scientists conversed animatedly for a while and Jane stood rigid against the bar. Suzie was a little drunk to even notice that their flirting had been interrupted. They had tried to add her into the conversation a few times but Jane only gave her fair share and remained silent.

She was too busy imagining herself ripping the violet dress off of the blonde and taking her right on the bar as she stared at the doctor. She was snapped out of it when Suzie parted ways, claiming that she had family business to attend to in the morning.

Jane figured the Asian woman would only be able to recall bits of tonight the following day as she hobbled away.

Maura stood in front of her, swallowing her wine slowly until her glass was empty. They locked eyes in silence.

"What was that?" Jane said sharply. She stopped leaning and grabbed the blonde's arm, steering her through a door, into a deserted hall, and threw her against the wall. "You know I was having a conversation with Senior Criminalist Chang."

"I know." Maura bit her lip. An irritated Jane Rizzoli was delicious.

"So why interrupt?"

"I was merely striking up conversation when I noticed you two were near." She said innocently.

"Don't play coy with me." Jane said through clenched teeth. "You were meddling." When she didn't get an answer, she brought her face dangerously close. "You don't go pissing around with men and expect me to fuck you. So you shouldn't interfere when I'm in the middle of my affairs."

Maura broke into a sly grin. She wrapped her arms around Jane's thin waist, bringing their bodies into contact. The brunette breathed heavily as she searched the hazel eyes. "You'd fuck me then if I wasn't with Lars?"

She didn't get a reply.

"For the record Lieutenant." Maura planted feathery kisses onto the brunette's neck, all the way to the dip of her black dress. Jane's eyes fluttered closed. "Lars and I have similar views on our respective sexes – in other words…"

"He's gay." Jane breathed out. She pulled back and cupped Maura's cheek. "You're conniving."

"Are you going to punish me?" Maura asked hopefully while gyrating her hips against the Lieutenant.

"I want to. Severely. But not here."

They were out the door and in Jane's limo within minutes.

* * *

_**Dear god, I don't know where I am and what I'm doing with this story. Once again, I did not look over any of this.**_

_**Cheers~**_


End file.
